Natsume's Band
by recognize-myface
Summary: Natsume and Mikan had a fight. Mikan says she now hates Natsume. Natsume thinks she's just joking but what he doesn't know is that she is dead serious. What will Natsume do? Please RXR!


**Hiii people! I hope you enjoy this! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pervert!"

"Polka dot!"

"Ugly!"

"Stupid!"

Two people were fighting, to be precise; they were no other than Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. The group (Yuu, Anna, Mouchu, Nonoko, Sumire, Ruka and Hotaru, Koko) sighed. They were accustomed to seeing Mikan and Natsume fight but weren't they to.. OLD to fight anymore? Heck, they were 17 already! (A/N:Btw, they are all in the classroom but they are the only ones left)

"Monkey butt!"  
"Chicken poo!"

"Bird brain!"  
"Nit wit!"

"Shut the hell up Hyuuga! I HATE YOU!"

"Fine with me. I hate you too."

Natsume thought that Mikan was just kidding but little did he know that she was dead serious…

Then suddenly.. Mr. Narumi came. Ah yes, Mr. Narumi, the gay teacher was STILL their homeroom teacher until now. "Sorry to bother! But Natsume, just to inform you, you and your band will be performing on Friday, ok? You have 2 days to make a song!" Mikan and Natsume stopped fighting. The Black Cat looked at the gay teacher. Then he shouted, "HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO MAKE A SONG IN 2 STUPID STINKIN' DAYS?!" Mr. Narumi chuckled. Then he winked at Natsume. Mikan, Natsume plus the group felt.. eew. "That's a challenge!" Mr. Narumi exclaimed. Then he skipped away. The group and Mikan sweat dropped. What the hell?

Ah yes, my fellow readers, I forgot to tell you that Natsume had a band.

Here are the members and what they do:

Natsume- lead singer, guitarist

Ruka-supporting singer, guitarist

Yuu-pianist

Mouchu-drums

Koko-supporting singer

Mikan ran. The group, excluding Hotaru and Natsume, were asking themselves where and why she was running off too. Hotaru sighed. She took out her baka gun. She hit all of them excluding Natsume and Ruka.

"Honey!" Ruka said. (A/N: Sorry! Forgot to mention about the pairings.. it's the usual! Except that Natsume and Mikan aren't together) "Yes Ruka?" Hotaru asked. "You promised not to use that anymore!" He said. "This is an exception. They're all being idiots." Then she pointed the gun at Ruka. "You wouldn't want to get hurt would you?"

Ruka looked at her innocently. He even made puppy dog eyes. Hotaru smirked. "No one can encourage me to do anything with those eyes except for Mikan!" she thought. Koko looked at her with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Koko," Anna said. "What's wrong with you?" Hotaru looked at him. That meant three things. 1) He had read her mind 2) She was going to hit him with her baka gun, again 3) She was going to kill him if he wouldn't shut up, he would die soon. Koko shivered.

_**-O.o-**_

Meanwhile, Mikan was sitting under the Sakura tree. "Stupid Natsume!" she told herself. "He's such an idiot." She put her knees closer together and hugged them. Then she placed her head on her knees. "Such an idiot…" Then she fell asleep.

The group split up. Natsume was heading towards the Sakura tree when he noticed a brunette sleeping there. He quickly jumped on the tree and watched her from above. "She's so cute when she's sleeping." He thought. Then right at the corner of her eye, she saw a tear. And he knew it was _definitely _because of _him._ Then all of a sudden, the wind blew strongly; letting anyone in its capture, eventually have a terrible cold. Natsume took his jacket off and placed it on Mikan. Then he ran off, leaving her behind for he had to make a song ASAP.

_**. T.T I.I **_

The winds stopped and Mikan finally woke up. Then she was surprised as she found a jacket wrapped around her. She thought a deep thought. Finally, she realized whose it was. She hurriedly ran to the top star room and knocked. It seemed that nobody was there. Mikan went in, surprised to see Natsume lying on the bed. The air around was freezing. To make it even worst, Natsume didn't put his blanket on and he definitely was chilling. Mikan hurriedly placed the jacket over him and put a note. Then she went out and went somewhere out of our sight...

_Thank you, Natsume. _

Natsume woke up. He was surprised to see a jacket on top of him. He was even more surprised when there came a note with it. He wanted to say sorry to Mikan but that would ruin his pride. And he wanted her to be his girlfriend.. But how would he kill 2 birds with 1 stone? Hmm.. then he got the idea. He just continued with his song.

Then, (A/N: Drums drumming..) he finished the song! (A/N: PARTY!!!) He didn't need to practice anymore. He used his telekinesis power (A/N: He's smart.) and sent the chords and the lyrics to all his band mates . They got it and they practiced by themselves. Then Natsume rested.

(A/N: Let's skip one day shall we?)

_**2 Days Passed!! Friday Natsume's band**_

Mr. Narumi: Ok people! Who would like to hear Natsume's band?

Audience: (SHOUTING) WE WOULD!!!

Mr. Narumi: (sweat drops) Okk.. Hehehe. Well here it is!

Audience applauds. Mikan and co. are busily watching in front row seats.

(A/N: Sorry if I can't put like Ruka joins blah blah blah)

The group sings:

**Another day is going by**

**I'm thinking of you all the time**

**But you're out there**

**And I'm here waiting**

**And I wrote this letter in my head**

**Cuz so many things were left unsaid**

**But now you're gone**

**And I can't think straight**

**This could be the one last chance**

**To make you understand**

**I'd do anything **

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**To try to make you laugh**

**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do anything**

**Just to fall asleep with you**

**Will you remember me? **

**Cuz I know**

**I won't forget you**

**Together we broke the rules**

**Dreaming of dropping out of school**

**And leave this place**

**To never come back**

**So now maybe after all these years**

**If you miss me have no fear**

**I'll be here**

**I'll be waiting**

**This could be the one last chance to make you understand**

**And I can't just let you leave me once again**

**I'd do anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**To try to make you laugh**

**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do anything**

**Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?**

**Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

**I close my eyes  
And all I see is you**

**I close my eyes  
I try to sleep**

**I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)**

**And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)**

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh**

**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you**

**Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

**I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do**

**I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything**

**Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

**(A/N: I thank Simple Plan! They rock. If I have wrong lyrics, please inform me ASAP!!) **

The crowd cheered. Mikan and co. cheered as well. That song rocked. "Guys," Mikan said. "I have to go. Sorry." Then the group sighed. "Ok Mikan! Bye!" Mikan gave them a smile and she went off. But little did they know that she was going backstage.

Natsume went off the stage and through the backdoor. There, he saw Mikan, smiling as she leaned on one of the posts. She went to him. Natsume was just watching her. They were alone. Then suddenly, she said, "I forgive you." She hugged him. He hugged her back. Then she kissed him. This wasn't any ordinary kiss though. It was on the lips!! Natsume smiled. "Hey Mikan," Natsume said. "Yeah?" Mikan asked. "Would you be my girlfriend?" Mikan smiled. "Sure Natsume." Then they kissed one more time.


End file.
